


You Look Like Trouble (But I Guess I Do Too)

by sparrowluna



Series: Happily Ever After (With A Little Flavour) [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Bottom!Jay, Domestic, Dude is a bit of a cockblock what can I say, Fluff and Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, United States of Auradon (Disney), and very much in love, but also Carlos is definitely a brat, college!AU (implied), mostly this is just Jay and Carlos being adorable, not smut, top!Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowluna/pseuds/sparrowluna
Summary: Jay feels Carlos melting into his chest, laughing so hard that Jay can’t help the swell of his own amusement, beginning as a twitch of his lips, then spilling out as a genuine chuckle.Eventually, Carlos starts to quiet, though his body still shakes with the aftershocks of laughter. Jay rests his chin on Carlos’ head, murmuring, “Hope you know you’re in trouble.”“Don’t seemein handcuffs,” Carlos quips, smiling against Jay’s chest.
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: Happily Ever After (With A Little Flavour) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727197
Kudos: 33





	You Look Like Trouble (But I Guess I Do Too)

**Author's Note:**

> So, my hand slipped and this just kinda happened. It was _going_ to be a drabble ~~(story of my life as a writer),~~ but then it wasn't. Haha. Anyways, I was just feeling kinda down today, so I wanted to write something fluffy and cute and kinda silly to cheer me up. I hope this brings a smile to anyone who needs it these days. Enjoy! :)
> 
>  **CW:** blindfold and physical restraints (handcuffs) used in a consensual context

“Hey, you okay, ‘Los?” Jay frowns, opening his eyes beneath the blindfold. He can’t see much more than red-filtered light through the thick fabric, but he can plainly hear the sound of Carlos either crying, or—laughing?

“All good, babe,” says Carlos, though his voice sounds a little strained. He clears his throat, and adds quickly, “Don’t worry about it.”

Jay receives a few quick pats against his bare chest, apparently to assure him. He wants to see for himself what exactly is so funny—since it’s obvious now that Carlos is muffling a laugh—but, with his hands cuffed to the headboard, there’s little he can do to try and remove the blindfold with dignity, so…

“I’d worry less if you hadn’t just taken my pants off,” he mutters, flushing when Carlos laughs openly in response.

“Dude, you had them off before I even got a chance,” he points out, “and anyway, nothing I haven’t seen before.” Jay can’t see the teasing smile on Carlos’ face, but he can sure as hell sense it.

The bed dips, and Jay hears a soft clink of metal, then the sound of something like leather dragging across the carpet. “What are you doing?” he asks, squinting in vain through the blindfold.

Carlos grabs his ankle before replying, “Helping you relax.”

Jay pulls his foot back with a huff when he realizes what Carlos is doing. “You’re being a brat,” he complains, curling his legs up against his chest. “Maybe it should be _you_ in handcuffs.”

“Maybe,” says Carlos, his tone suggesting a smirk. He climbs back on the bed, letting Jay’s pants slip to the ground again with a soft _thump_ ; then, sliding his hands up Jay’s calves and onto his knees, he gently pushes down until Jay gives into him.

Soon, Carlos is straddling Jay’s thighs, leaning in with one hand in Jay’s hair and the other on his hip. “You wanna switch?” he asks, speaking so close against Jay’s lips, it’s halfway to kissing.

Jay just shakes his head, unable to find his voice with the way Carlos is touching him now—massaging his scalp, digging his nails into his hip bone, dragging his fingers across to his navel.

Smiling at Jay’s expression, Carlos twirls a piece of his long dark brown hair around one finger, and murmurs, “Hey, you know that new toy we’ve been wanting to try out?”

“Mm,” Jay replies, sounding like he’s only half-listening.

“I was thinking about using it tonight…”

“Y-yeah?”

“Yeah,” says Carlos, nuzzling beneath Jay’s chin until he lifts it, giving Carlos better access to his throat. “One problem…” He trails off, kissing Jay down to his collarbone before pulling back.

There’s a long pause, and then— “Promise not to be mad?”

Jay rolls his eyes beneath the blindfold. “It’s under warranty.”

Another pause.

“What, did you drop it in the sink or something?”

“No,” says Carlos, tracing lazy circles into Jay’s chest.

Jay’s about to press the matter when something catches his attention. He can hear a low vibrating sound out in the hallway, coming closer, getting louder, and—isn’t that Dude’s collar jingling?

Something thumps to the ground outside the locked door, buzzing so loudly on the hardwood floor that it almost drowns out the sound of Dude whining and scratching to be let in.

Jay has a sudden, sneaking suspicion their warranty is void.

“Carlos… tell me that’s not what it sounds like.”

“Um, it’s not what it sounds like?”

“Oh, so the dog _isn’t_ massaging his gums with a $90 chew toy?” Carlos snorts a laugh, and Jay rolls his eyes again, muttering, “Hades, you _are_ a brat…”

“Hey, the bacon flavoured lube was _your_ idea,” says Carlos, and Jay can just imagine him wrinkling his nose from the disdain in his voice, because— _of course_ —he’s partial to chocolate. “Pretty sure the lube’s why he got into our stuff at all, so—”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Jay sits up a little straighter, pulling on the handcuffs. “Exactly how much of our _stuff_ did he get into?”

“Uh…” Carlos shifts his weight across Jay’s thighs. He thinks back to the mess he’d seen in their bathroom earlier when he’d told Jay to wait a minute while he went to get a few “supplies” for the evening.

It was the first either of them had been in the master bathroom since getting home that day, and apparently they had both forgotten to lock the bedroom door before leaving for class, because, well… Dude had partied a bit in their absence.

Carlos couldn’t help that he found it funny to see the bottle of bacon flavoured lube all chewed up, smeared everywhere, and ultimately rejected, because, hey, it really _didn’t_ taste that great.

He found it even funnier to realize that Dude must’ve gone and hidden some of their toys who-knows-where around the house. Some scavenger hunt _that_ would be for them later. They’d have to throw everything with teethmarks out, obviously, but that was fine—it wasn’t like he’d damaged their whole collection—

Mostly just one of the more expensive toys they’d invested in.

And _mostly_ because Carlos refers to Dude’s kennel as “doggy jail” and refuses to let Jay lock up the “good boy” while they’re out for the day, because “he gets sad” and “look, he’s crying.”

So, yeah, it’s lucky Jay can’t see Carlos is smiling as he replies, at last, “Just, you know… some stuff. Not, like, _everything…”_

“Uh-huh,” Jay replies, raising an eyebrow over the blindfold.

Carlos tries to suppress his laughter, but it’s hard with Jay looking at him like _that,_ expecting he’ll take it seriously, and just—their dog outside the door, whining ever louder, trying to be heard above the buzzkill of a vibrator—it’s _too much…_

Jay feels Carlos melting into his chest, laughing so hard that Jay can’t help the swell of his own amusement, beginning as a twitch of his lips, then spilling out as a genuine chuckle.

Eventually, Carlos starts to quiet, though his body still shakes with the aftershocks of laughter. Jay rests his chin on Carlos’ head, murmuring, “Hope you know you’re in trouble.”

“Don’t see _me_ in handcuffs,” Carlos quips, smiling against Jay’s chest. He reaches up to finger teasingly at the metal around Jay’s wrists, eliciting a huff of protest from his captive.

“Maybe hands are all I need to deal with you, pup.”

“Maybe,” says Carlos. “Too bad I cuffed them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! I'd love to hear your thoughts, but no pressure. <3
> 
> If you want to browse my T-rated Descendants fics, [you'll find them under my other pseud](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hersilentlanguage/pseuds/Sparrow).
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr for lots more Descendants content: [@hersilentlanguage](http://hersilentlanguage.tumblr.com)


End file.
